Inheriting a Draconian Mantle Book 3
by stargatesg1fan1
Summary: Sequel to Inheriting a Draconian Mantle Book 2. It's time for Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 3**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter So Far (In Books One and Two):**

Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks is played by Sarah Chalke

Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson

Susan Bones is played by Karen Gillian

Cho Chang is played by Katie Leung

Ginny Weasley is played by Julie McNiven

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter in Book 3:**

Luna Lovegood is played by Evanna Lynch

Queen Dianna of the Fairies is played by Dianna Agron

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

July 16th at Azkaban Prison…

Sirius Black was exerting a great deal of effort, more effort than he had exerted in over a decade. The animagus was currently in his dog form attempting to squeeze through the bars of his cell door. Sirius had spent most of his time in Azkaban within the shelter of his dog form which offered respite from the Dementors. Those soul sucking minor demons couldn't even sense Sirius when he was in his canine form. Another advantage of the canine form was that it could survive off of much less food than a human form required. That was also the reason why it had taken Sirius over a decade to become skinny enough to have a real shot of fitting through the bars of his cage.

With a growl the dog pulled his hips through the bars and was free. Cautiously the grim animagus walked down the halls, past many cells filled with diminished witches and wizards who had fared far worse under the effects of the Dementors. Sirius soon located a guard station where a guard was to be found napping. Sirius snuck up and found the guard's wand on the desk the wizard was sleeping at. Picking the wand up in his mouth the dog made good his escape from the cell block that had held him for years. It didn't take Sirius long to sneak out of the prison proper and locate the final ward barrier meant to keep any being unauthorized from leaving or arriving at the prison. Concealed from the prison by a high wall, Sirius changed back to human form.

Sirius located the weakest point in the ward barrier and incanted, "Egressus materiam negative."

The spell summoned forth a ring of negative matter, as non-magical scientists called it, to force open a hole in the energy barrier. Sirius staggered as a wave of dizziness assailed his system at the use of such power after so long without casting any wand-based magic. The Black Family spell was a closely guarded secret which Sirius considered himself lucky to have learned. Transforming back to his dog form the canine leapt through the small hole and proceeded into the sea. The cold ocean water couldn't deter the wizard as he swam for the distant shore barely visible with the knowledge that he was finally free from his wrongful imprisonment. Sirius even noticed a boat crossing the cold waters towards Azkaban, likely transporting another prisoner to the little piece of hell on Earth. Sirius could not have known that the boat contained one of his most hated enemies in the form of a rat animagus.

Peter Pettigrew allowed himself to feel a small measure of relief when he had made it off of the ferry alive. The rat animagus scurried as quickly as he could away from the transport craft and up onto the island that contained his only chance of surviving for any length of time. As soon as Harry Potter had shown up at Hogwarts and had proved to be far more powerful than any wizard his age had the right to be Peter had known there would be no safe harbor at the school for Death Eaters. Peter had learned about the rumor of the Dark Lord's survival as a shade in the forests of Albania from spying on Dumbledore, never dreaming the old man had allowed those spying sessions to take place. The Marauder formerly known as Wormtail also knew he was not strong enough to bring back the Dark Lord on his own. For that he would need help.

Pettigrew had gathered the supplies over the following year and was now at Azkaban. Within a magical trunk on Peter's person were the supplies he would need to punch a small hole in Azkaban's main wards over the course of a week. That was when Peter had a stroke of immense luck. The rat came upon a small hole that he could tell was diminishing and closing up very slowly. Wasting no time Peter leapt through and continued into the prison. Peter knew Azkaban's layout from spying in the Ministry and went directly to Bellatrix's cell. Like the master she loved so dearly Bellatrix Lestrange was a shadow of her former self. As soon as he entered her cell Bella pounced on the rat with a look of deranged glee.

"You'll make a good snack," Bella declared with a cackle, preparing to bite the struggling rodent's head off.

Peter regained control over his animal instincts enough to transform back to his birth form.

"Bellatrix, there is no time to explain. I have come to free you and the others so that we can revive our master but we don't have much time to make our escape," Peter hurriedly explained.

"The Master is alive? And you know where he is?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Yes, I'll explain later. We need to go before the hole I found in the wards closes up. I still have to get the others," Peter explained.

"A hole in the wards you say," Bella replied, her gaze focusing on the rat. Bella recognized what sounded like a Black Family spell. She also realized her cousin must have just escaped. That was of no consequence at the moment. "Don't waste time explaining things to the others. Just stun them," Bella ordered while climbing into the magical trunk Pettigrew had expanded while they were talking.

Peter hurriedly collected the remaining Death Eaters in the method Bella had instructed. By the time the rat had reached the hole in the wards it was quite small but he managed to slip through. Once free of the wards Peter transformed back briefly while hidden in a rocky cove before activating the portkey he had acquired with some difficulty. A short time later it would be discovered that every Death Eater in Azkaban had escaped. It would be assumed that Sirius Black was among them.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Harry, his girlfriends, Neville, and Hannah spent quite a bit of their summer in Egypt exploring some of the magical tombs that had yet to be explored. These adventures came about as a result of Ginny's family vacationing in Egypt after winning a sum of seven hundred Galleons in a Daily Prophet drawing. The Rider had no trouble collecting his companions in the mornings for the short teleport to Egypt. Ginny likewise still spent her nights with her favorite people while her parents were under the impression she was asleep in her bed in the magical motel they were staying at. Ginny's eldest brother Bill worked as a curse breaker in that country.

Partway through the summer the Hogwarts letters arrived. The friends all happened to be spending the day at the Longbottom Estate. Neville's grandmother was off dealing with Wizengamot business.

"You would think they would stop bothering to tell us when the train leaves after the first or second year. It's not like it has ever changed. The train has left from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at Eleven O'clock on September 1st for the last one hundred years," Nym declared as she opened her letter.

"We've got our Hogsmeade permission slips to get signed," Hermione noted. "Do you think the Dursleys will give you any trouble signing it Harry? They hate even looking at magical parchment and think quills are unnatural."

"They'll sign it," the Rider assured.

"Ha…that's probably the only reason you'll go back to Privet Drive this summer," Susan declared.

"Too right," Hannah agreed. "I still don't know why we can't show them how well you've taught us how to defend ourselves the non-magical way Harry."

"They just aren't worth the effort. I showed them the error of their ways once I was old enough," Harry assured. "So I take it you didn't get Head Girl?" The sorcerer asked Nym in order to change the subject.

Nym snorted and answered, "No, they probably gave the position to Clearwater. I'm too much of a rule breaker and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm right glad you talked me out of wanting to be an Auror, Harry. Having to work for some of those inept purebloods in the Ministry would have driven me as batty as Trelawney."

"Yes, well I'm sure you'll be plenty of busy working for me anyway," Harry assured his lover.

Nym would work for her boyfriend after graduation at the end of the school year. The cute metamorphmagus would basically be her mate's personal assistant and aid him in managing his many assets.

"Why so quiet Nev?" Hermione inquired of the normally more open Longbottom Scion.

Neville was staring towards the lake where Cho, Ginny, and Luna were swimming. The group of friends that were dry was sitting atop the sloping hill that surrounded Neville's ancestral home. Longbottom Estate was surrounded by the famous Sherwood Forest.

"The reason his grandmother was called away is to deal with this mass breakout from Azkaban. The whole country is in an uproar and the Wizengamot can't make up what to do about it," Hannah explained for her boyfriend, taking his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Neville gave his favorite Hufflepuff a grateful smile.

"The worst part is my grandmother can't decide what to do about my parents. They'll get better care at St. Mungos but it isn't very secure. With the bastards that tortured them into insanity loose…," Neville trailed off with frustration clear in his tone.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Harry muttered loud enough for the others to hear before disappearing.

"Well that was bloody mysterious," Hermione grumbled, wondering where her boyfriend had vanished off to.

Harry reappeared a half an hour later on his lounger looking tired.

"Where did you go?" Susan questioned as her favorite wizard put an arm over his eyes like he was going to take a nap.

"To get them," Harry replied as he pointed behind Neville's lounger, drawing attention to the grinning couple that had suddenly appeared in that location.

"Neville," Alice Longbottom greeted her son, perfectly coherent.

"Mum," Neville cried as he jumped out of his chair.

"How'd you do it?" Nym whispered to her boyfriend as Neville ran into his parents' arms, tears flowing freely all around.

"A mixture of my powerful mind, the Elder wand, and an alchemical ritual using the Philosopher's Stone," Harry answered, no longer pretending to be tired, truly happy for his friend and a little wistful that his parents couldn't be revived in such a way.

Hermione, noticing the wistful look on her mate's face took his left hand and said, "Anything is possible with magic Harry. Someday you might be like that."

Nym and Hermione scooted their loungers closer to their wizard's and each laid a head on one of his shoulders. Being so close to two of his favorite witches Harry Potter felt that they just may be right. Someday it was entirely possible that he could meet his parents on this side of the Veil.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Saphira burst into existence several hundred feet over Number Four Privet Drive with three passengers on her back.

"This is the best way to fly," Nym declared with a mad grin as she clung to Harry's back.

"It isn't as bad as the other methods we've tried," Hermione agreed, feeling safe with her lover's arms wrapped around her waist.

Saphira spiraled down and landed in the front yard of Number Four. When her passengers dismounted the dragon lay contentedly in the sun watching the house her Rider had grown up in.

"These new cloaking belts are wicked awesome," Nym announced with a grin as she fingered the stylish belt holding her skirt up.

The belts were copies of the collar Saphira wore. The runes had been etched into the material of the belts and could hide a witch or wizard just as well as the sapphire colored dragon from detection if the wearer wished it.

"Please just stay out of sight for now," Harry urged his girlfriends.

"As long as they are nice to you Harry we'll leave them alone," Hermione assured.

As Harry approached the front of the house he heard his uncle complaining through the screen door about the news report's lack of location of the escaped convicts being announced. The Azkaban escapees were even being looked for in the non-magical world. Of course the non-magical reports mentioned nothing of magic or Azkaban.

"I wouldn't worry your tiny mind about those escapees Vernon," Harry declared as he strode into the house without preamble. "They don't bother your kind in most cases." Petunia shrieked in fright at the sight of her nephew and noticed his attention suddenly focus on her sister-in-law present in the sitting room. "Why hello Marge, I had no idea you would be here."

Harry's tone and smile set warning bells and alarms off in even the slow brains of Vernon and Petunia. Dudley vacated the room quickly before his fright caused him to vacate his bowels. Vernon's sister, Marge Dursley, was a short fat woman with a mustache who looked like a female version of Vernon. She was also quite cruel and especially to Harry Potter.

"_All bets are off my lovelies,"_ Harry projected to the two cloaked witches.

"What's _he _doing here Vernon?" Marge demanded as her bulldog Ripper began to growl at the new arrival. "I thought you got rid of him years ago."

"Now is that any way to treat a guest Marge?" Harry inquired as he sat in a chair that wasn't there a moment earlier.

"What do you want boy?" Petunia questioned.

"I need you to sign a permission slip for school. You are still my guardians after all," Harry pointed out. "Marge, I suggest you restrain your dog or things might become unpleasant."

"Don't tell me how to handle my dog you ungrateful little wretch," Marge screeched.

"I warned you," Harry replied before Ripper dropped dead, his brain crushed within his skull by a telekinetic force.

"Ripper," Marge screamed and dove for her canine.

"Why did you have to do that?" Vernon said in a defeated tone. "Now we'll never hear the end of it."

Harry waved his hand and Marge collapsed on top of her dog out cold.

"Is she dead?" Petunia asked in fright.

"Of course not," the wizard replied, affronted. "If I were going to kill that bint I'd do it far more creatively. After all she has put me through I'd make her suffer. She's just sleeping. Now how about you sign my damn permission slip and we won't have to see each other for another couple of years if ever," Harry proposed.

"I'll sign," Vernon volunteered gruffly, a piece of parchment and a pen appearing in his lap.

The drill salesman hastily signed the slip of paper and thrust it back at his nephew.

"Well that was easy. I'll be leaving now. I would get rid of that dead mutt before Marge wakes up or she'll be parading around with it for days like it's a doll," Harry pointed out.

With that the warlock vanished, teleporting away to Saphira's back to wait for his ladies.

Looking at her husband Petunia said, "He's right you know."

"I'll go get the shovel," Vernon agreed with a grunt.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

"I'm amazed you didn't kill that bitch Harry," Nym said as she climbed on Saphira. "I saw that cupboard."

"They didn't get me to stay in there long after I discovered my powers," Harry assured.

"I have wanted to burn this place to ash many times with these creatures still inside but Harry resists," Saphira informed Hermione and Nym.

"_And we wouldn't fault you for it Saphira,"_ Hermione replied as the dragon took flight.

"At least we cursed the Dursleys, right good," Nym declared with a brilliant grin.

"Those bastards will be paying for their transgressions against our Harry for the rest of their lives," Hermione asserted as she thought of all the nasty curses she and her cloaked friend had laid about Number Four Privet Drive while their boyfriend had been talking to the occupants of the house.

"You won't hear any objection from me," Harry said as he teleported the group away from Little Whinging.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Harry stepped into the back room of the Leaky Cauldron that Tom the barman had put aside at Lucius Malfoy's request. Sitting at the only table in the room was Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Good morning Lucius," Fudge greeted genially as he stood and shook Malfoy's hand. "I must say I'm surprised you know Mr. Potter," the Minister said as he turned his attention to the green eyed celebrity.

"I made it my business to be as helpful to the savior of our world as possible Minister," Lucius replied while the Minister shook the Rider's hand.

The reminder that he was shaking the _defeater of Voldemort_'s hand caused the career politician's smile to brighten.

"Yes, yes quite right. I would also like to be of assistance. Lucius informed me you had something you would like to discuss with me Harry. What can I do for you?" Fudge asked as the three males were seated.

"Well Minister, I have an idea that will make the public feel vastly safer in light of the recent escapes from Azkaban," Harry announced.

"Oh, do tell," Fudge prompted, now quite interested in anything that could help his image.

"I think it would be prudent if the underage magic restrictions were removed from any minors currently attending Hogwarts within the United Kingdom. I can understand the need to keep the restrictions in place for those who haven't had any formal training in wand based magic. But those who have had training need all the practice they can get," Harry pointed out.

Fudge appeared stricken but answered truthfully, "The risk of these students revealing themselves to the muggles accidentally is too great Harry. A fully trained witch or wizard can subdue a muggle and summon the obliviators," Fudge explained.

In response Harry laid what looked like a common bracelet on the table. Fudge immediately noticed the runes etched into the band's surface.

"This Minister is a little invention of Mr. Potter's making. You might have heard that Mr. Potter is the top of his year," Lucius spoke up.

"And then some," Fudge agreed, having heard how much of a prodigy the Boy-Who-Lived was with magic.

"My band there will make it so whoever wears the band will not be able to reveal their magic to unauthorized non-magicals. Magic cast by a band wearer will be shifted out of the range of the senses of a non-magical person. I have bands that will allow the families of non-magical born students to sense magic as well. This doesn't hinder the effectiveness of the cast magic at all. I propose each student that is authorized to do magic out of school is provided one of these arm bands. Only if they do magic without the band outside of Hogwarts should they face punishment," the Rider explained.

Fudge was silent for half a minute while he considered the idea.

"I think it's a fantastic idea Harry. I do worry that the old line members of the Wizengamot might not welcome such a radical approach," Fudge said while glancing at Lucius, quite surprised that the Malfoy scion would go for this idea.

Others had different reasons for keeping the restrictions in place.

"I have already talked to my friends among the Wizengamot members and gained their support for this new amendment to the restrictions. With Mr. Potter's runic band and his endorsement I think this amendment has every chance of success," Lucius announced. "I can call a meeting of the Wizengamot within two days."

Cornelius was overjoyed. He would gain an endorsement from Harry Potter and look great with the public for this new policy. Fudge would even use his connections without bribery being needed for this kind of good publicity. If anything, Cornelius realized he owed the Potter heir for this idea.

"I think you'll go far Mr. Potter," Fudge declared. "I'll get started on the paperwork right away."

Fudge stood and bid the two wizards goodbye.

"You did well Lucius," Harry told the blonde Death Eater.

"Thank you Master," Lucius replied.

"Have you had any word from Bellatrix and the others?" The Rider inquired.

"No," Lucius answered. "I have heard through my connections that my former comrades are well on their way to Albania. Bella will not risk contacting those of us who escaped being convicted until the Dark Lord is back among the flesh and blood."

"And what have you learned of my godfather?" Harry probed.

"He appears to have escaped before the others. I have been less successful in tracking his movements. Sirius Black was training to be a Hit Wizard before he was imprisoned," Lucius explained.

It was left unsaid that Hit Wizards were notoriously hard to catch. It had only been Sirius' unbalanced state of mind at the time that saw him being captured so easily. Sirius' status as a Hit Wizard trainee was also why the Ministry had so easily believed him capable of killing thirteen people. Lucius had known Sirius Black was no Death Eater and that Peter Pettigrew was the traitor.

"I see. Well be ready to act. I suspect your former master will be _requesting_ your services again soon," Harry instructed.

"Yes master," Lucius agreed.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Riddle House, Little Hangleton…

"You're all set master," Bellatrix Lestrange said as she finished feeding her master, an adoring look upon her features.

Bella was already starting to regain some of her former haughty attractiveness thanks to the good meals she had experienced while out of Azkaban. The restoration potions the witch had brewed certainly helped as well.

"Thank you Bella," the homunculus which contained the essence of Tom Riddle replied. "Where are the others?"

"They are out gathering resources master," Bella answered.

"Do you believe you can safely bring Lucius to this location Bella?" Voldemort asked the woman that was truly his most loyal servant.

Bellatrix tried to mask the look of displeasure at the mention of her pampered brother in law before her master saw it but he noticed. Voldemort chose not to comment on Bella's dislike of Malfoy.

"I believe so, yes," Bella replied.

"Then bring him here as soon as possible. I require his unique contacts," Riddle ordered.

"As you wish master," the brunette agreed before sweeping out of the room. Bella paused long enough in the hallway to tell the waiting Wormtail, "I am off to run an errand for the master. Ensure his needs are met while I am out."

"Yes, Bellatrix," Wormtail answered with a groveling demeanor.

Bellatrix resisted the urge to curse the coward. Wormtail may have been near useless but he had still proved that the few uses he had were quite valuable.

Bellatrix swept out of the manor house she and her comrades had been repairing after it had been placed under powerful concealment magic and apparated away.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Bellatrix reappeared at the apparition point within the tunnel that had been heavily trafficked by the members of her lord's cause in the last war. The woman smiled because her re-materialization in this location signaled that someone in the Malfoy home hadn't abandoned the cause. Bella's access to the apparition point had not been revoked otherwise she would have bounced off the wards.

It was a short walk to the staircase leading up into the manor house. Lucius was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Bella, you are looking well," Lucius dryly commented.

"Not as good as you traitor," Bella snarled, incensed that Malfoy had denied their master in order to escape imprisonment. "You should have been enjoying an adjoining cell to mine."

"If I had done that then my contact network would have disintegrated," Lucius pointed out.

"Your contacts are the only reason the master will let you live. He wishes to see you," Bella barked.

"I am ready now. Shall we go," Lucius prompted, holding out his arm.

Bella grudgingly took the offered arm and guided the apparition out of the manor's wards. Only the fact that she was touching the ward controller who granted her permission kept the brunette from being ripped to shreds by some very active enchantments.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

"Master," Lucius greeted as he entered Riddle's room and went directly before the hideous creature and knelt.

Riddle was silent for several moments before he spoke.

"We will discuss the post-war happenings later Lucius. For now I have a very important errand for you. I wish you to bring me Severus Snape as soon as possible without compromising your position as a victim in the last war," Voldemort instructed.

"I can bring him this evening my lord. Severus often comes to dinner at my manor. I will invite him tonight," Lucius answered.

"Good, good," Riddle agreed. "I shall be waiting. You are dismissed." After Lucius had left the room Voldemort announced, "Bella, Wormtail, we have a lot of work to do. Here is what you are going to do…"

Far away in a Scottish castle Severus Snape felt a chill go down his spine. Not long after he would receive an invitation to dine with his good friend Lucius and he put his earlier misgivings aside for what promised to be a pleasant evening. Severus would soon realize how wrong he was.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Harry, Hermione, and Nym were inside Harry's blue trunk forest testing out their new Firebolts. The new racing brooms possessed ash handles, diamond hard polish, birch twigs selected for maximum aerodynamic efficiency, and the ability to accelerate from resting to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. The braking charm was also top notch. The brooms _were_ expensive but didn't even come close to eating up the monthly interest the Potter accounts earned on the more conservatively invested funds. Razorstone had been doing very well in investing since receiving that raise the previous year.

"I'm glad you finally got over your fears about flying, love," Harry said to Hermione as the trio hovered for a several minute break hundreds of feet above the forest.

"Well flying on a dragon you know won't let you fall certainly helps," Hermione pointed out while gazing down at the blue dragon who was sunning herself on some large rocks beside Norbert.

"I'm sure all those times you _rode_ Harry's broomstick didn't hurt either," Nym teased with a saucy grin.

"No, those definitely didn't hurt," Hermione agreed. "A half hour more of flying and then we go back to the portal runes," the chestnut haired beauty urged.

"It's summer Hermione," Nym pointed out exasperated. "Work less, play more," the shape-shifter urged.

"We can work for two hours maximum and then we'll go swimming in the lake," Harry compromised.

"Fine," Hermione agreed. "I think we're really close to finishing," the bibliophile added with an excited grin.

"You just want to see us in bikinis," Nym teased her boyfriend.

"Who said anything about bathing outfits," Harry rebutted with a lecherous grin, implying only nudity would be accepted.

"Touché Mr. Potter, touché," Nym replied with a bark of laughter before taking off flying again, having no problem agreeing to the skinny dipping and the carnal fun that would most definitely ensue after.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Many miles away Severus Snape was not having anywhere near the amount of fun as Harry Potter even though the potions instructor was in the same state of undress. Any type of fun was difficult to have when one woke up magically bound against the wall of a house without any clothes on.

"Hello Severus," the chilling voice of Lord Voldemort greeted the wayward servant.

"My Lord," Snape replied as he controlled his features admirably for someone who was staring at the disgusting creature cradled in the arms of Bellatrix Lestrange. "What is going on?"

"You are going to assist me in a little ritual Severus," Riddle declared as Snape noticed Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy standing next to a bubbling cauldron.

The last thing Snape remembered before waking up in this position was sharing a fine meal with Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Snape realized he had been drugged with some subtle potion, likely some brew that was a Malfoy family secret otherwise Severus would have recognized the taste.

"Of course my Lord," Severus agreed quickly. "I am excellent at brewing ritualistic potions as you know."

"Oh, that isn't how you will be assisting Severus. You are providing one of the ingredients," Voldemort explained as Wormtail held up a vial of blood. "Your blood is the necessary ingredient. You see Severus; I could never tell whether you were truly loyal in my last incarnation. I never told you anything truly useful against my enemies as a result. This ritual will prove one way or another if you are loyal to me. The ritual requires the blood of an enemy. If the ritual succeeds that means you are an enemy. If the ritual fails, well then we repeat the ritual with different blood."

Voldemort found himself impatient to gain a new body now that the opportunity presented itself. The Dark Lord had never encountered the protections which would burn his flesh at Harry Potter's touch so he did not possess the foresight to seek Potter's blood for the ritual. Like Voldemort himself Snape was a powerful half blood. If the ritual succeeded then the Dark Lord's new form would start off with a substantial amount of power which would only make the later amplification rituals all the more effective. This was another advantage of going with an adult magician for the ritual's main ingredient. Lucius would provide the flesh of the servant because the Malfoy scion was more powerful than Wormtail.

"Proceed with the ritual Bella," Riddle ordered, silencing Snape with a wave of his wand before the potions master could even protest.

Lucius magically stoked the flames beneath the large cauldron which caused the liquid inside to heat up quickly and start letting off sparks of light and flame. Steam shrouded the images of Wormtail and Malfoy as it coalesced around the cauldron. When the sparkling on the surface of the bubbling liquid in the cauldron became so bright it was almost painful to look at Bella unwrapped the cloth around her master while walking towards the cauldron. Severus got a proper look at what his former master had become. The thing in Bella's arms was roughly baby shaped with a dark scaly skin, thin limbs, a flat snake like face, and glowing red eyes.

Bellatrix dropped the creature into the cauldron and it vanished under the surface of the bubbling liquid.

The witch produced a vial of powdery substance, uncorked it, and said, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son."

As Bella poured the vial's powdery contents into the ritual potion that was the cauldron's contents Snape realized it was powdered bone.

Now Lucius stepped forward and produced a sharp silver knife and said, "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master."

Snape watched in horrified fascination as the smallest tip of Lucius' pinky finger fell into the potion. The pureblood downed several potions and grimaced slightly before Severus noticed the pinky tip growing back.

Bella finished the ritual as Wormtail held the uncorked vial of Severus' blood over the cauldron, saying, "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

As soon as the blood hit the surface of the cauldron's contents the potion turned a brilliant white. A cloud of bright steam billowed out around the cauldron area obscuring Snape's view. Moments later the wizard pinned to a wall discerned the dark outline of a man shape in the brightness. Snape saw Bella pass the figure a wand and suddenly the steam cloud vanished to reveal the thin pale form of Lord Voldemort, corporeal once more. The Dark Lord was adorned in a black robe he had just conjured, his flat face and nose making him look like the snakes he treasured. Those red eyes were focused on Severus and he felt his heart miss beats in terror.

"It would seem Severus that you were not my servant at all," the Dark Lord said.

Severus Snape's miserable existence played through his mind as Voldemort began to torture him. From a young age Severus had been beaten by his muggle "father." It was only after Severus had joined the Death Eaters that Dumbledore had revealed that he was in fact Severus' father. Eileen Snape had been a favorite of Albus Dumbledore's when she attended Hogwarts and afterwards. When Eileen had asked Dumbledore to sire a child with her because her muggle husband was incapable the old man had agreed. Albus Dumbledore was above all else an academic who liked to try experiments. Dumbledore performed an experiment on his son, justifying his actions with the notion that Severus wouldn't grow up with the same pitfalls of great power as Albus himself did.

The old man had suppressed a large portion of his son's magical core and then didn't make the time to check in on his son. Resentful of the boy and reminded of his inadequacy, Eileen's muggle husband had abused Severus for years. Snape had finally ended the abuse by poisoning the filthy muggle. Severus had always liked to think he had turned away from the Dark Lord in the last war because he had loved Lily and wanted to avenge her death, but as his life flashed before his eyes he was brutally honest with himself. Severus turned away from Voldemort at Dumbledore's revelation of his parentage. Snape saw the path to greater power not through Voldemort but through his true father. Dumbledore could show Severus how to truly use the power he was born with. Severus was only out for himself.

Already Riddle was experiencing the benefit of using Snape's blood in the ritual. The cruciatus flowed through the Dark Lord's holly and phoenix feather wand with more energy than it had ever conveyed before.

"My, my Severus, you are more powerful than you ever let on," Voldemort declared before abruptly cutting off the curse. "Why is that?" Spitting out blood from biting his tongue Severus only glared hatefully at his tormentor. "You're going to be that way are you…fine. Bella learn where Severus got his hidden power. It was through no ritual, I can tell that much."

"Yes master," Bellatrix agreed with glee clear on her features.

Severus abandoned all hope of surviving the encounter and knew Bellatrix would drive him insane just like she had the Longbottoms.

"Dumbledore will end you Riddle. I will be waiting for you on the other side," Severus Snape declared before biting down on two false teeth in the back of his mouth.

Lucius and Bella had not found one last trick Severus Snape possessed during their search of his person. The two separate potions in the false teeth mixed and the result was a violent explosion that killed Snape immediately. Riddle managed to erect a shield around himself and his followers in time to block the blast but he was not happy.

Many miles away in the head office of a Scottish castle an alarm blared. The office's owner wouldn't return from vacation for a week.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

September 1st on the Hogwarts Express…

"Wotcher Cho," Tonks greeted the Chinese beauty as Cho took her seat next to Susan in the expanded compartment of the express the large group of friends shared just as the express began to move.

"Sorry I'm late. My parents were so disorganized this morning. You would think they forgot they could do magic to get everything ready," Cho muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Harry could have always popped out and picked you up if you _had _missed the express," pointed out Ginny. "If you think you've got it bad try living with a family the size of mine. I'm just glad mum agreed to let me stay with Hermione the last week of summer or I would have been as late as my brothers."

"Speaking of brothers, how did your parents react to Ron being held back?" Susan queried.

Ginny shrugged and replied, "I think they're just happy he made it out of first year. But I wouldn't want to be him if he gets held back again. Let's just say our garden is quite gnome free."

It amused the non-magically raised that a common punishment among magical families was being forced to de-gnome a garden by hand.

"Did you get a new pet Hermione?" Cho questioned as she noticed a ginger ball of fur on the attractive Gryffindor's lap and thought she could discern some purring as the witch stroked the fur.

"I would hope that's a cat…otherwise Hermione might be attempting to imitate Luna," Nym jokingly teased the two witches.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the implication she would grow her hair out in her nether regions, dye it reddish-orange, and then stroke it for all to see.

"I'd prefer purple hair," Luna suggested bemusedly.

"This is Crookshanks. Harry bought him for me as one of my early birthday presents," Hermione explained as she held up the cat where the others could see it.

The feline had a seemingly squashed face but otherwise looked like a cat.

"I think he's part kneazle. Those are bloody useful," Hannah pointed out. "I have an aunt who has a kneazle. They're more intelligent than a regular cat."

Crookshanks purred his approval at Hannah's words.

"I'd say you're right," Susan agreed with her best friend.

"Then he should be smart enough to leave Hedwig alone," Harry pointed out. "She'll eat his eyes if he messes with her."

"Hmm…cat eyes might just be delicacies for nargles," Luna suggested.

Crookshanks let out a meow of complaint while gazing worriedly at the blonde witch.

"Don't worry Crookshanks, I won't let Luna or any snowy owls hurt you," Hermione assured her pet.

"I think Crookshanks and Hedwig will get along fine with each other. After all, Hedwig agreed not to eat Trevor," Neville pointed out as he opened up the pocket of his vest and stared down into the expanded space that was the habitat for his toad.

Ever since Nym and Harry had helped Neville enchant the pocket he had not once lost his pet.

"_Harry,"_ Saphira called her Riders attention to her.

"_Yes Saphira,"_ the mage replied.

"_Look at this wolf-man I have found,"_ the dragon sent as she drew her companion's mind to the man who caught her interest sitting just two cars over from where Harry and his friends sat.

Harry's powerful mind began to scan the wolf-man, a werewolf in fact. The Potter heir immediately recognized Remus Lupin, a friend of his parents, from the many memories he had of the past gleaned from sources such as Petunia, Snape, and even Malfoy. It seemed Dumbledore had invited Lupin to teach at Hogwarts that year in the vacant DADA instructor's position. This was likely another ploy of Dumbledore's to gain dominance or at least some measure of influence over Harry. The mage scanned deeper in the slumbering Lupin's mind to determine why Remus had never visited him in the past.

"_The gray beard manipulated him well,"_ Saphira commented as she scanned the werewolf's memories with her Rider.

"_Yes…Dumbledore did,"_ Harry replied slowly, still processing the many memories that he had pulled out of Lupin's mind while withdrawing from mental contact. _"I suppose I should not hold how easily Remus allowed himself to be manipulated against him since it has been that way most of his life. It will be hard to form any type of relationship with Remus so long as he is so loyal to Dumbledore."_

"But you should still try," Saphira urged.

"We will see how the year progresses," Harry replied.

"_What's wrong love? You've been rather silent for the last several minutes,"_ Hermione inquired using her burgeoning legilimency skills she had been developing over the course of the summer with her mate's guidance.

Nym's mental snort was sensed by the conversing telepaths before she added her thoughts, sending, "_Harry is usually always quiet in a crowd. Although, I don't blame him for not being chatty given his ability to communicate with the lovely Saphira and how far his mind can reach."_

"_Thank you little one. You are lovely as well…for a human,"_ Saphira replied, her approval of Nym as a mate for her Rider clear in her thoughts.

"_I'm quiet because I've been absorbing memories from our new DADA teacher,"_ Harry explained before sharing some of those memories pertaining to his parents with his girlfriends.

"_I'm glad you have even more memories of your parents to cherish Harry,"_ Hermione said after she and Nym had absorbed the knowledge, squeezing her warlock's hand affectionately in the real world.

"_If you are uncovering another Dumbledore plot this early in the year I don't think my last year at the school is going to be boring,"_ Nym pointed out flippantly to lighten the mood.

"_You my dear Nym are going to make an excellent assistant for me,"_ Harry told his girlfriend who was currently sporting purple hair.

"Hey you three…it isn't polite to mind-speak when there are others present in the carriage," Hannah pointed out.

"Sorry…Harry was analyzing our new DADA professor and then we got sidetracked by the fact that this is Nymphadora's last year. Harry thinks she will make an excellent assistant for him," Hermione explained.

"Who's our new DADA teacher?" Neville asked.

"Remus Lupin…he's an old friend of our parents Neville," Harry answered.

"I think I've heard mum and dad mention him a time or two. I think they even wrote him some letters after you healed them," Neville said.

"And you will make an excellent assistant as long as Harry isn't too demanding," Ginny told Nym while throwing her boyfriend a teasing glance.

"As long as Nym is willing to go that extra mile to please me then she will do fine and she will be happily rewarded for her work," Harry suggested flirtatiously.

Nym leaned closer to her wizard and whispered, "I'm always ready to _please_ you Harry, any time any place."

The Hufflepuff seventh year's purr caused the wizard to grown which earned a chuckle from his other girlfriends.

"That was a brilliant piece of legislation you got passed this summer Harry. Aunty Amelia was quite impressed," Susan declared, referring to the lessening of the restrictions against underage sorcery. "She said you would go far in the Ministry with your already burgeoning political skills. Although she is still stumped how you got Malfoy on your side."

"Oh you would be surprised how easy it is to make Malfoy do what I want," suggested the Rider.

"Did you make Malfoy your bitch Harry?" Neville teased.

"Nym, Hermione, Susan, Ginny, Cho, and I are currently Harry's only bitches and happy to be so. I am afraid Mr. Malfoy does not quite have the right equipment to apply for the ever so fun position of one of Potter's bitches," Luna declared with her dreamy voice in a deadpan.

The compartment was silent for several moments before Hermione followed by the other witches mated to Harry Potter began to laugh or giggle.

"Amen sister," Nym declared.

"_The blonde one is quite fun,"_ Saphira told her bonded.

"_You are quite fun yourself Saphira,"_ Luna interjected, startling the dragon because she had thought she was speaking only with her Rider.

"_Luna, how long have you been able to listen in on the conversations between Saphira and I?"_ Harry inquired telepathically.

"Ever since I realized she existed and as long as I'm not too far away from either of you," the blonde Ravenclaw replied.

"_You are definitely descended from Angela,"_ Harry mused, oddly not bothered by Luna's ability.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Posted: 12/21/2013 (Edited Version) Rev 0

Author's Note:

Well that's the first chapter of book 3.

On my Facebook group there is an Excel file listing what stories I have read in the recent past and what I thought of them. This also includes stories you should probably stay away from and the reason why I think you should probably stay away from them (rated from 1 to 10). If you get a chance check it out. It might save you the trouble of reading some really bad fics and might also direct you to some really good fics.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


	2. Chapter 2

**Inheriting a Draconian Mantle – Book 3**

By Stargatesg1fan1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized characters or universes within. If I did…I would have ended the Inheritance Cycle with Arya and Eragon in love and entangled in a heated, naked, and sweaty mess in their bed. Harry Potter would have been smarter and taken every opportunity he had to make love to the gorgeous Miss Granger and when they were old enough he would have made her the next Mrs. Potter.

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter So Far (In Books One and Two):**

Nymphadora 'Nym' Tonks is played by Sarah Chalke

Hermione Granger is played by Emma Watson

Susan Bones is played by Karen Gillian

Cho Chang is played by Katie Leung

Ginny Weasley is played by Julie McNiven

**Females Bonded by Harry Potter in Book 3:**

Luna Lovegood is played by Evanna Lynch

Queen Dianna of the Fairies is played by Dianna Agron

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM - IaDM**_

As the train wound its way north the clouds thickened and the sky began to grow darker.

"_If it starts raining I will transport into the trunk forest,"_ Saphira announced.

"_Understood,"_ the Rider said. Aloud Harry announced, "The food cart is coming. You guys can get what you want but I can also pop out and pick us up some lunch from anywhere you guys want."

"With an offer like that why would we want anything off the cart," Ginny pointed out with an impish grin.

"I know a great place to get some food," Cho spoke up. "I can show you where," the witch suggested.

"Alright, lead way," Harry directed.

"Take the location from my mind," Cho instructed.

The telepath did so and taking his girlfriend's hand popped away. Soon the couple was back with parcels of Chinese food.

As the group began to dig into the delicious smelling food Susan inquired, "Where did you get this from?"

"China," Harry replied. "Cho ordered everything because my Chinese isn't very good."

Most of the witches in the compartment were rolling their eyes at how casual Harry was at hopping across continents and ignoring magical borders that other magicians would be stumped by. It did start to rain and Saphira was transported into the trunk forest to keep Norbert company and stay dry. As the trip to Hogwarts began to enter its last legs darkness was all that could be observed through the window. The wind and rain hammered the Hogwarts Express.

"We must be nearly there," Ginny suggested.

"I think you just jinxed us," Harry declared as the train began to slow down.

"I take it we're not at the station yet?" Nym inquired, watching her boyfriend carefully and seeing his expression darken.

"Demons," Luna declared. "There are floating demons boarding the train."

"Bloody hell…you mean Dementors don't you," Nym said, looking to her boyfriend for confirmation and seeing his nod drew her wand. "It just had to be the beginning of the year I would learn to cast the Patronus."

"Should I summon mum and dad?" Neville asked as he retrieved his communications mirror right before the lamps went out.

"No need, if I kill one then I think the lot of them will scatter," Harry declared.

Silence for several moments then Hermione felt the need to point out, "But Harry, you can't kill a Dementor. At least it has never been done before."

"That doesn't mean it can't be done now. Stick together," the Rider instructed before he vanished, teleporting elsewhere. Harry spotted the group of Dementors converging on the rear entrance to the train as he appeared on top of the Express. "Up here you ugly bastards," the warrior shouted, drawing the attention of the dozen tall demons hidden in tattered and worn cloaks.

"_Do you need me to fight Harry?"_ Saphira asked worriedly.

"_No, but I need you to breathe fire when I tell you to," _the mage replied as he teleported one of the portal rings into place in front of his dragon and teleported the connecting ring in a shrunken form into the palm of his hand.

"_I understand your plan and I am ready," _Saphira assured with her blood singing in her veins for battle.

"_Now,"_ Harry shouted as he caused the portal system to activate.

As the wormhole connected the two rings the Dementors began to swarm towards the lone figure in the torrential downpour. The falling rain was vaporized as it got close to the searing heat of the tongue of flame that leapt from the ring. Saphira's stream of fire was directed at the nearest demon. The monster screeched in agony as it caught fire from the enchanted flame. Within seconds it vaporized and the Rider directed the weapon in his grasp to the next target. After three Dementors vaporized in quick succession the demons turned and fled.

"Oh hell, I had to hold the damn thing in my hand," Harry muttered to himself as he dropped the burning hot portal ring. He caught the ring in his telekinetic grasp before it hit the train. Soon enough the self-healing ability the mage had developed as a child kicked in and corrected the burns. _"I'm fine Saphira,"_ the warlock soothed his worried dragon while teleporting back into his train compartment.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded.

"There were around a dozen Dementors. I took out three of them and the rest fled like I thought they would. They were under the impression they were indestructible. But they were wrong," Harry explained while drying himself with a charm.

Just then the door to the compartment was thrown open and Remus Lupin asked, "Is everyone alright in here?"

"We're fine Professor Lupin," Harry replied absentmindedly.

"How did you know my name?" Remus questioned the son of one of his best friends.

"_Shit,"_ Harry cursed mentally. Then aloud the wizard replied, "I did quite a bit of research on my parents' years in school. You were a prefect with my mother. If you're on the train you're likely our new DADA instructor."

"_Smooth,"_ Saphira commented.

Remus' expression which had been tense up until that moment softened at the mention of Lily Potter.

"I'll expect the same astuteness in class Mr. Potter. I need to go check on the other students. I'm sure some towards the back of the train will have felt the Dementors that nearly paid us a visit," Remus said. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," the professor added before closing the door.

"Sometimes you're too smooth for your own good Harry," Nym teased as the train began moving.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled up to Hogsmeade station students rushed out into the icy rain. Harry teleported with his friends directly into a dry carriage, which he easily expanded to fit them all.

"In this case we can definitely put up with your smoothness Harry," Ginny declared with a grin as she eyed the shivering forms of the magicians exiting the train platform.

As the coach moved towards the school any humor vanished from the group of friends as a wave of cold washed over the carriage.

"_There are Dementors guarding the school,"_ Saphira informed her bonded.

Then the dragon pushed out her powerful aura and encompassed the carriage she was connected to via the trunk shrunken in the pocket of her bonded. The Dementor's presence abated and the two demons flanking the school's gates shied away from the carriage as it passed through.

"Thank you Harry," Susan said, knowing her mate had pushed away the chill of the Dementors she had noticed guarding the gates.

Harry simply nodded his head, not denying the dispatching of the Dementor's aura was connected to him.

"Any chance we can avoid the rain again?" Cho requested.

The group was standing perfectly dry in the shadows of the Entrance Hall moments later.

"Our boyfriend is the best," Hermione declared.

"You say that a lot," Hannah pointed out.

"Doesn't make it any less true," Ginny replied while walking into the Great Hall which was filling rapidly with students.

The friends split up to their respective house tables just for the night of the start of term feast. The Sorting passed quickly with Harry and his friends joining in applause at the appropriate times.

"Good evening new and returning students," Dumbledore greeted as the Hall quieted and he projected an aura of trust. Harry and his friends had long learned to block out the aura once the celebrity had made them aware of it. "I must caution you of something before our excellent feast dulls your wits and makes you yearn for sleep. Our school is hosting several of the Dementors of Azkaban who are guarding the school on business of the Ministry of Magic. They guard every entrance and exit to the school and will not be deceived by charms, disguises, or even cloaks of invisibility. They will not fall for excuses and will harm you if you give them the chance. I hope our new Head Boy and Head Girl will keep students from running amuck of a Dementor." After time for Percy to preen Dumbledore added, "On a different subject, we welcome four new staff members this year. The first is Professor Lupin who will be filling the vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

There was scattered applause. Remus didn't look as good as the other instructors with his shabbier robes.

"Secondly, Professor Kettleburn retired last year so Rubeus Hagrid will be taking over that vacant position." Without pausing for the students to absorb this information Dumbledore announced, "Professor Snape will be away from the school for some time on a research stint. Taking his place will be former Potions Professor Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn had some business to attend to and will not arrive until tomorrow. Our new Arithmancy instructor will also be arriving tomorrow. Professor Bridget Regan will be taking over that position."

There was silence for several moments at the end of this announcement before Harry stood and cheered. This set off an explosion of sound as every student not in Slytherin stood and clapped, hollered, and yelled profusely in jubilation. The only way Dumbledore got the student body to settle down was by summoning the food to the tables.

"Dumbledore looked worried in his eyes when he mentioned Snape," Neville observed before he took a bite of a chicken leg.

"_He should be,"_ Saphira commented. _"He has no idea what happened to Snape."_

Neither Rider nor dragon could realize that Dumbledore's worry wasn't for Snape's safety but was in fact distress at what the Potion's professor had revealed to the enemy before his death. Dumbledore already knew Snape had been killed thanks to the blood magic alarm in his office. While the old man felt some loss at the death of his son he was far too concerned with himself to let the death of a son bother him much.

"He did," Harry agreed before changing the topic of conversation to something else.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

"McGonagall made the rounds early this morning. We snagged your schedules for you," George Weasley informed Harry and his friends the next morning as they took their seat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Thanks," Hermione replied as she eagerly scanned her schedule. "Good…we get to start new subjects today. We have Arithmancy at 9 O'clock. We'd best hurry up and leave soon to make it to the south tower on time."

"Relax Hermione, Harry will get us there on time," Susan said reassuringly.

"Does Harry here know some of the secret passages in that direction?" Fred Weasley asked teasingly.

"Even better brother," Ginny said knowingly but without elaborating.

"Stop teasing them Ginny," Harry chastised lightly. "It was easy enough to get the Marauder's Map from you two."

"You can't have the map…I have it right here," George argued while holding up a piece of parchment he drew from his pocket.

"And how did you know about that anyway?" Fred questioned suspiciously.

"It's immaterial how I knew about the map. This is the original and that is a duplicate," Harry explained while holding up his own Marauder's Map. "It's only right that the son of Prongs should have the original."

"_Lupin's memories were rather helpful,"_ Saphira observed.

"_Indeed they were. It only took moments to duplicate the map once I teleported it away from the twins. Even if Remus doesn't consciously remember all the charms they're all there in his subconscious. The runic and arithmetic capabilities of the Marauders were impressive at that age,"_ Harry replied to his dragon alone.

The twins gaped as their eyes became wide with surprise.

"You're the son of Prongs," George said after a gasp of shock.

Harry nodded his head in confirmation.

"Who were the other Marauders?" Fred asked.

"He'll tell you later. We really must be getting to class," Susan told the twins, smiling amusedly at the crestfallen looks of the two pranksters.

"That was cruel," Hermione teased Susan as the third year members of their group walked out of the Great Hall.

"They'll live," the Hufflepuff replied just before Harry teleported the group to a location near the Arithmancy classroom.

The Rider and his companions ascended a spiraling staircase that wrapped around the inner diameter of the south tower. When they walked into the classroom they found that they were the first to arrive. The instructor was an attractive young woman that appeared to be in her mid-twenties with midnight black hair.

"Hello…I was told to expect most of the class to be late today. But you lot are early," the Professor greeted with a smile. "Sit where you'd like. I'm Professor Regan. I am taking over for Professor Vector who chose to pursue a research opportunity in some ancient ruins in southern Greece."

"Are you from America Professor?" Hermione asked, noticing the instructor's accent.

"Yes, Miss…," Bridget Regan prompted.

"Granger Ma'am, Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.

"Yes, I was raised across the pond as you lot call it. Let's have your names then," Bridget suggested to the others.

"I'm Harry Potter. They are Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. And that's my friend Neville Longbottom," Harry introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Bridget replied while examining the resident celebrity a little longer than the others. Bridget noticed that Harry Potter appeared a lot more mature physically than his age would have suggested. In a couple of years he would be breaking hearts if he wasn't already. "So do any of you have experience with Arithmancy?" Bridget inquired.

"We all do," Hannah replied.

"Really," Bridget said with a curious tone, inviting further elaboration.

"We all study together Professor. Harry and I were raised in the non-magical world and were always good at that type of math. We were curious about the mathematics of the magical world when we first entered it two years ago and started studying it. We taught our friends and they have enjoyed it as much as we do," Hermione explained.

"You've been studying Arithmancy for the last two years," Bridget clarified. Earning a nod from everyone in the group she smiled. "Well then you might just be able to accomplish the American program for Arithmancy in your time at Hogwarts. We start Arithmancy in our first year you see and we start magical school much younger. There's no use having you go over material you've already learned. How about this…I'll conjure you up a test to see how much material you know and you can take that while I get the other students settled."

The students nodded and took the test after the older witch conjured them each several sheets of paper, not parchment. The test took the rest of the class but when the group had finished they all felt confident they had performed well. Bridget waved her wand over the tests, grading them immediately, and smiled brilliantly when she was mentally fed the results.

"I take it we did well?" Harry queried.

"You all did superbly. You'll all easily be able to handle the third year of the American system. Some of you are naturally ahead of the others because of having an affinity for the subject but I think it would work well to have you at the same level," Bridget explained. "Now how to teach you at a different rate," the witch began with a thoughtful expression.

"Have you taught these classes before?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Bridget replied.

"That's brilliant Harry," Hermione said excitedly, catching on to her lover's idea. "Harry has a pensieve. You could let us view memories of your past lectures in the pensieve in a separate corner of the room during regular lessons."

Bridget's estimation of this group had just gone up.

"That will work nicely. You can learn at your own pace as well. I'll begin copying my memories tonight and we can start next lesson. Now you had best get to your next class before you are late," the brunette instructor said as the students from her next class began to file in.

Bridget had proved to be an excellent instructor over the course of her first day of lessons. She kept all of the students engaged nicely, especially the male portion of her classes. It did not go unnoticed by any of the wizards present that their new teacher was quite attractive.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

After Arithmancy, Harry and his friends had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The witch lectured on the Animagus transformation and turned into a tabby cat for the class to inspect. The cat possessed markings around her eyes that resembled glasses.

"Professor, are the glasses markings a reflection of what you are wearing at the time of transformation or a manifestation of your personality?" Harry inquired, noticing there were no markings for the other things McGonagall had on her person at the time of transformation.

"An excellent question, Mr. Potter," the instructor praised. "The markings come from some defining trait that has added to your personality. I have had glasses for so long that my subconscious mind makes me think I need them even in animagus form."

"_What she needs is a collar which she can slip into after transformation which hides those glasses markings with an illusion or color change charm,"_ Saphira pointed out.

"_Yes, she is rather easy to spot otherwise,"_ Harry agreed with his dragon. _"Learning to become an animagus might be interesting. Perhaps we can pay a little visit to Professor McGonagall tonight and see if we can't copy her knowledge on the animagus transformation along with anything else we find of interest."_

Saphira's thoughts gave her approval to the suggested plan.

After lunch the third years had Ancient Runes. Professor Bathsheda Babbling was not a young witch and was not as fun as Professor Regan but the class was enjoyable none the less. The first years began with memorizing the runic alphabet and unlike Arithmancy there was no skipping ahead for the Rider and his friends who had studied far ahead. This advanced study meant that by the end of every class Harry and his friends had already completed all of their assignments and even had plenty of time to continue studying ahead.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Tonks and Cho strode into the study room with mirthful grins on their features.

"Did you lot hear what happened to the mini Malfoy today in Care of Magical Creatures?" Nym asked her friends as she stripped off her outer robes and began warming up for the sparring session she routinely had with her boyfriend.

"No we didn't. What happened?" Hermione asked.

"The little tosser attempted to bluster his way onto a hippogriff," Cho answered.

"I didn't think even Malfoy was that stupid," Hannah declared as the others were speechless with amazement.

"Never underestimate the stupidity of one of those Malfoy wizards," Neville said after a moment. "Did he survive?"

"Unfortunately he did," Nym replied.

"I suspect that little shit will go running to his daddy," Ginny pointed out. "He'll try to get Hagrid sacked."

"Oh, I don't think he'll have much luck there," Luna said knowingly while grinning at Harry.

"What Luna is implying is that I have taken steps to neutralize Lucius from the playing field," Harry assured.

"What did you do?" Susan inquired curiously.

"Trust me. You don't want to know the details. And I can't tell you more than that when there are people who can scan your mind fairly easily in this world and you might not even know it," the Rider asserted.

"Fine, just tell us what you can when you can," Hermione urged her boyfriend.

"I will," the mage assured. "Now, let's start sparring. We don't want to get soft."

"We sure don't. Hard is usually more fun," Nym said suggestively with a smirk while assuming her favorite fighting stance in a pair of skintight short shorts and a sports top.

Harry and Neville proved to the ladies many times throughout the sparring session that they rarely went soft.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Much later that night after most of Hogwarts castle was asleep Harry could be found deep within the Forbidden Forest, his eyes closed while he floated several feet off the ground. The mage was processing the many memories taken from Professor Minerva McGonagall's mind a half an hour earlier as the Scottish witch slept.

"_Little one,"_ Saphira suddenly sent; her mind asunder with turmoil from the deluge of repressed memories that swarmed into her conscious recollection.

Harry was reliving the past with his dragon as she recalled hunting in a magical forest and coming across an immense bronze dragon named Mnementh. Mnementh was a breed of dragon Saphira had never encountered before, injured and in a severe depression. Saphira gained Mnementh's trust as she nursed him back to health and brought him out of his depression. The bronze dragon was of a non-magical breed that could teleport through a dimension they called the _Between. _At hatching from their egg the dragons of Mnementh's breed were bonded with a human Rider much like the dragons of Saphira's breed were. But unlike Saphira's breed Mnementh's kind were not from Earth or even from her universe.

When their Riders died the dragons of Mnementh's world, Pern, would jump _Between_ to what they thought was their death. They could not stand to live without their Riders. Mnementh's Rider had died of old age and the bronze dragon had suicided. But instead of dying Mnementh had come out of _Between _on the Earth of Saphira's universe after a period in the _Between_ longer than he had ever experienced before.

As she nursed him back to health Mnementh shared with Saphira memories of his many adventures on Pern, a world distant from Earth colonized by Earthlings in the far future. Saphira shared these memories with her Rider and Eragon had been fascinated by the menace that was Thread which the people of Pern had faced. Eragon learned of an artificial intelligence which helped the Dragonriders of Pern eliminate the menace of Thread forever through the use of advanced technology. Mnementh had been in the space outside of the atmosphere of a planet many times. Oddly enough no being on Pern had ever realized the dragons could far outlive their human Riders because the dragons chose to suicide immediately upon a Rider's death.

When Mnementh's health was restored from the devastating effects of the jump _between_ universes, he and Saphira mated. The two different breeds produced a new third breed which possessed the best traits of both parents. The hybrid race could teleport between thanks to its genetically engineered heritage as well as possessed the magical abilities of Saphira's breed.

As the flood of memories ended Saphira and Harry were left amazed at the revelation of the origins of one of her mates.

"_I wonder,"_ Saphira began before disappearing. Several moments later the dragon was back with a blast of cold air. _"I just jumped between! I was far away and then came back."_

"This is amazing," Harry told his excited dragon.

The pair spent the rest of the night exploring with travel _between_.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Draco Malfoy returned to class Thursday morning in the middle of double potions with Professor Slughorn.

"Take your seat Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn instructed.

After having taken his seat at a table next to where Harry and Hermione were working together brewing their shrinking solution the blonde twit said, "Professor Slughorn, I will require help cutting up my daisy roots because of my arm."

Slughorn looked blandly at the third year Slytherin and replied, "Unless Madam Pomfrey's skills have changed considerably since I last taught at Hogwarts your arm is fine Mr. Malfoy. In my class you will do your own work. Now get to it, you have a lot of work to catch up on."

Draco's features turned red at the reprimand and began cutting up his floral root while muttering, "When my father hears of this."

"_He never tires of saying that. Poor little Draco, daddy has bigger problems,"_ Hermione sent to her telepathic boyfriend.

"_Indeed he does. It's all Lucius can handle keeping up with orders from Riddle. The Dark Tosser has been gearing up for something big ever since his rebirth. He hasn't let on to anyone outside of his inner circle of death eaters that he has returned. But I'm not idle either,"_ Harry assured.

"Hey Harry, did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" Seamus asked conversationally as he worked nearby.

"Are you referring to the article about Sirius Black being sighted?" Harry queried.

"Yes," Seamus confirmed.

Sirius had been spotted by a non-magical woman near Hogwarts. The non-magical had phoned the hotline but the Ministry arrived too late to find any sign of Black.

"I didn't get a chance to read the paper but Nym and Hermione gave me the highlights of all the important articles," Harry assured.

"I'm surprised you are being a good little boy and staying in Hogwarts Potter," Draco butted into the conversation. "I'd be after revenge if someone had betrayed my family like Black did yours."

"That's the difference between Harry and you, Malfoy," Hermione said as she finished washing up after the completion of a successful potion. "Harry isn't an imbecile."

As Hermione handed a vial of the completed potion to Slughorn the Gryffindors were laughing at an enraged Draco who was muttering deprivations against muggleborns.

"Full marks Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. You two have a real talent for potions," Slughorn informed the couple.

"Thank you Sir," Hermione replied to the teacher.

"You may leave early if you wish," Slughorn suggested.

"Have a good day Professor," Harry said to the instructor before leaving the room with Hermione on his arm.

While leaving the room Harry's keen hearing picked up Slughorn's last comment and he projected it telepathically to his girlfriend.

"Those two remind me a great deal of James and Lily Potter. Hermione may not look much like Lily but she definitely has Lily Potter's intelligence. And Harry is definitely much better with the females than his father was at that age," Slughorn told the class.

Then the teacher went off complimenting Neville on how well he brewed potions like his parents.

"Whatever shall we do with the free time we've been given before Defense Against the Dark Arts Mr. Potter?" Hermione questioned playfully.

"I can think of a few things Miss Granger," the mage assured while pulling his girlfriend against his body and leaning down to capture her lips heatedly.

The witch melted against her man and moaned into his mouth while she felt the familiar sensation of teleportation. The duo drew back half a minute later and Hermione recognized a favorite spot on the roof of the castle that was quite flat. Harry had already laid wards to ensure none of his ladies fell off.

"My, my, someone is frisky today," Hermione teased as a bed appeared via teleportation.

"With you, always," Harry growled before pouncing on a squealing Hermione.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

The tussled but happy couple arrived at their first DADA lesson of the year shortly before the class was set to begin. Professor Lupin had not yet arrived. Remus strode into the room and placed his tattered briefcase on his desk.

"Good morning students. If you would, please put your books back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson and you will only require your wands," Remus announced.

Many of the students glanced at Harry. They had experienced many practical lessons under the Rider and wondered how Lupin would match up. Remus led the class out into the corridor and around the corner. The class came up short as they came upon Peeves shoving gum into a keyhole. When Lupin stopped with a small smile on his face Peeves wiggled his toes and turned around with a smirk on his face. The smirk vanished when the poltergeist spotted Harry.

"So sorry Mr. Potter," the poltergeist demurely said before vanishing rapidly.

Remus turned with one raised eyebrow and gazed upon the son of his best friends.

"What was that about?" Remus queried as he continued down the corridor to the staff room.

"Peeves and I have developed an understanding Sir," Harry replied cryptically.

"After you nearly blasted him out of existence for annoying you your first night in the castle," Seamus muttered but in a voice loud enough for Lupin's werewolf hearing to pick up.

"Well, quickly inside students," Lupin urged while opening the staff room door.

"A Boggart then," Harry concluded after he noticed the presence of the mildly dark creature from its magical essence as soon as he entered the room.

"_I wonder how a Boggart would taste,"_ Saphira put forth from her perch on the school roof where she was sunning herself.

"_Not very good I would imagine,"_ Harry replied in amusement.

"Five points to Gryffindor Mr. Potter," Remus announced, surprised a non-magically raised third year even knew what a Boggart was let alone how to recognize one inside of a shaking wardrobe. "Now, Boggarts love dark enclosed spaces such as wardrobes, the spaces under beds, cupboards under sinks, and even grandfather clocks. This one took up residence in the school yesterday and I asked the Headmaster if it could be left alone to give my third years some practice. Now, can anyone explain just what a Boggart is?"

Remus nodded to Hermione after her hand went up.

"A Boggart is a shape-shifter which takes the form it thinks whoever it faces will fear the most," Hermione explained.

"An excellent explanation," Remus praised. "The Boggart in the darkness has not yet assumed a form or so it is believed. We can't actually see a Boggart until it has already faced a person and assumed the form of their worst fear. Boggarts get confused when facing large groups because they are never sure which person's fear to change into. The charm to repel a Boggart is Riddikulus accompanied by amusement. You force the Boggart to change with your laughter and amusement, the power of your mind." Remus walked the class through the incantation and wand movement before asking, "Any volunteers."

Harry's hand was the only one that went up, the rest of class taking their lead from the previous year's instructor. Remus found this Harry Potter wasn't quite what he had been expecting when coming to Hogwarts and found himself curious as to the young wizard's greatest fear. Forgoing the coaching he would have given any other student but this impressive young man the werewolf nodded for Harry to proceed. Remus also had not missed the deferment of the class to Harry and wondered what that was about.

When Harry nodded his readiness Remus sent a spell to throw open the wardrobe. The Boggart surged out and split into multiple corpses strewn about the floor. Hermione, Nym, Susan, and the rest of the sorcerer's lovers and friends were all represented. Luckily the Boggart couldn't detect Saphira's presence even from reading the Rider thanks to her collar granted concealment enchantments.

Harry spoke the correct spell with a smirk rapidly forming on his lips and suddenly the scene shifted. The corpses started to shudder and open their eyes.

"Bloody hell," Nym cried. "If this is what it feels like to be dead I wish I had died sooner."

"Same here," Hermione agreed as her features were twisted in a mask of rapturous ecstasy.

The laughter began with Neville's guffaw of disbelief before the entire class broke into laughter. The Boggart turned its attention to the nearby Neville and changed shape and the Longbottom heir faced the creature down quickly. The Boggart quickly went through the entire class until Remus forced it back into the wardrobe.

"Well done class, you all paid very good attention early on," Remus complimented while appraising the class once more and filing away their competency for later. Given what Remus had heard of previous instructors in this subject he was quite interested in where their proficiency had originated from. "Your homework is to read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it. This is due Monday. That will be all."

"Well Professor Lupin seems to be more confident than our previous professors," Neville observed as he and his friends piled out of the staff room.

"That's not difficult but I do agree he has promise," Harry replied.

"I'm still shocked Hermione's Boggart wasn't a less than perfectly scored piece of Homework," Neville teased Hermione.

"I totally agree," Harry added.

The witch mock glared at both males before declaring, "Gits, the both of you."

"But you still love us," Harry told his girlfriend, earning a growl of frustration from the bushy haired beauty.

Professor Lupin's next several lessons proved how competent he was, at least in the field of dark creatures. The third years learned about Red Caps, ghastly little goblin-like creatures which would conceal themselves wherever bloodshed had once occurred and just waiting to attack those who had gotten lost. Red Caps especially preferred deserted battlefields and castle dungeons. Lupin also taught of scaly monkey-like creatures with webbed hands called Kappas. Kappas preferred an environment of water, usually ponds. Kappas would also attack anyone who strayed into their domain.

Potions was nothing like it used to be under Snape's instruction. Professor Slughorn actually taught the students what they were supposed to do each lesson before they were allowed to begin the lab portion. The two elective courses were enjoyed by all of Harry's friends and the sorcerer himself particularly enjoyed advanced Arithmancy with Professor Regan. The attractive brunette was always fun to watch walking around the room as she animatedly lectured her students.

As October rolled around Quidditch season was fast approaching. Oliver was now in his seventh year at Hogwarts and obviously wanted to make his last season on the Gryffindor team count.

"Guys, even though we haven't lost since Harry joined the team," Oliver began his speech to the team one evening after practice while throwing the Seeker a grin. "I would really like to go out with a bang."

"Quidditch team orgy," Harry interjected.

Fred and George guffawed at the celebrity's insertion.

"We're game," Angelina spoke up, dumfounding the two beaters into amazed silence.

"She's just kidding," Alicia added with a smirk, deflating the two Weasleys on the team.

Harry could tell the three sexy chasers weren't completely kidding. Maybe he would actually try to start a Quidditch team orgy after they won the cup that year.

"Oliver, you don't need to make a big speech. You know we're unbeatable with Harry as Seeker," Katy pointed out while her teammates nodded their belief in this notion.

"Oh hush you all…you're making me blush," Harry told his friends teasingly.

"The day you blush Potter is the day Dumbledore wears a Muggle business suit to breakfast," Oliver declared after a bark of laughter.

"He just might, you never know," Harry warned.

Oliver had wanted three training sessions a week but the team managed to talk him down to one normal session and one session lasting half the time of a normal session. The team knew they really didn't have to practice that hard in order to win. But Oliver would still play his best so that he could hopefully catch the eye of a league scout.

Harry returned to the common room one evening after practice to find the residents abuzz with excitement. It didn't take too much of the telepath's talent to pick up that the excitement was about the posted notice of the impending first Hogsmeade weekend. A day exploring the magical village with his friends and girlfriends sounded like a grand time to the Rider. Harry took a quick shower after working up a slight sweat at practice before finding Hermione and Ginny waiting for him on his bed next to Ginny. Neville was over at his bed. When dressed, the celebrity and his friend and lovers transported to their personalized classroom to spend another evening working out, training, and just spending time together.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

That night as was becoming common for him those days Harry could be found training deep in the forbidden forest in magics and physical feats that could not be matched by mortal mages. Saphira was out hunting in another part of the forest.

"_Harry, I appear to have gotten lost in a part of the forest I've never been before and am unsure how to get back,"_ Saphira sent to her Rider as he was cleaving through a conjured foe.

"_I'll be right there,"_ Harry assured before banishing his training opponents and teleporting away, his multi-weapon still in blade form.

Harry found traveling through the higher dimension he teleported through was much more difficult than usual. It was like being stuck in a viscous medium. The mage pushed with more of his power and suddenly broke through whatever was impeding him. Moments after he rematerialized next to his dragon the pair were surrounded by swirling orbs of bright multicolored lights. Harry recalled seeing something similar during his time as Eragon and could sense the power of the tiny beings swirling around him.

Suddenly a clear loud voice called out, "Hold." Rider and dragon whirled to face the beautiful woman gliding down out of the sky on translucent-silvery wings. The blonde female who appeared to be approximately Harry's age from her physique possessed an ethereal air about her. The woman's light green eyes suggested her age was far older than she appeared. "Who are you? How did you get in our realm? And where did you get that sword?" The blonde demanded after laying eyes on a blade that was very familiar to her.

Harry felt a wave of emotion wash over him when the woman mentioned the sword and the lights flashed more rapidly, their colors becoming more vibrant. The Rider being no idiot quickly discerned that he and his dragon had passed into some kind of pocket dimension.

"_These beings are powerful but I do not think they mean us harm little one,"_ Saphira sent to her bonded.

Suddenly Harry had a flash of memory and inquired, "Princess Dianna?"

The blonde's body tensed.

"I have not been known by that name in a long time, it's Queen Dianna now," the blonde replied. "How do you know me?"

"I am the reincarnation of a dragon Rider who was called Eragon. Saphira is the reincarnation of his dragon," Harry explained while indicating his companion.

"Treyis," Dianna whispered as her gaze swept over Harry's form, absorbing every bit of his appearance. "Emrys always said it would happen but I did not believe."

"You knew Myrrdin?" Harry probed, latching onto the name.

"Yes Rider, I am his aunt, as humans term the relation," Dianna explained while dispatching some of the orbs up into the sky where they swiftly disappeared from sight. "You do not appear to have many of Eragon's memories. I think I can help you there. My true name is incapable of being vocalized. My people communicate empathically and with light. But when I walk among other races I am known as Dianna. What do you call yourself now?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," the Rider replied.

"Well met Harry Potter. Come, we should discuss your past someplace more comfortable. If you will follow me," Dianna invited.

After climbing onto Saphira's back dragon and Rider took to the air and followed the Queen of the Fairies and her escort over the dense forest. As they flew Harry spotted many magical and non-magical species of animals that were supposedly extinct or thought myth. Saphira spotted several creatures that looked like deer with far more sprouts to their antlers.

"One of those is what I followed into this realm," Saphira informed her Rider.

Not long after spotting the deer-like creatures, Harry and Saphira spotted a group of massive trees rising hundreds of feet into the air well above the rest of the forest canopy. Among the higher branches there was what could only be called a palace of living wood and sparkling crystal formed somehow naturally or supernaturally. Many smaller structures the size of the glowing fairies were spaced throughout the rest of the tall tree city.

Dianna touched down on a terrace large enough for Saphira to set down upon.

"How can you see through Saphira's cloak?" Harry asked first after he had dismounted from his dragon.

"I assume Myrrdin made the collar?" Dianna asked amusedly. At Harry's nod she explained, "He used fairy magic for the enchantment. As far as I know only a Fey can see through that magic. Only a Fey can cast it. Which is why you were able to make those cloaking bands if you are Myrrdin's descendent physically. No matter how many generations have passed the fairy magic would still be strong within you."

The Queen took a seat in a chair carved out of white crystal while having refreshments brought. Harry sat in a chair opposite her and found the crystal was enchanted with some type of cushioning magic.

"Can you tell me about Eragon?" Harry requested.

"I did not know Eragon as well as I would have liked to. You see it was a time of war back then. This entire region of the world was under siege by a terrible enemy, the Sidhe. Millions of Sidhe terrorized all races. Sidhe are blue demon-like creatures that can shift between a small form and human form. In their natural state they are immortal and think themselves above all other beings. My mother and father were killed in that war," Dianna explained with a shudder at the recollection of the horror that existed back then. "Then Eragon came to this land with his Dragon Saphira, so much different than the dragons native to this region. For years Eragon lived among us and fought back against the Sidhe with magics we have never encountered before. Likewise we showed him new magics as well. He shared the bed of my half sister and together they had a son, Myrrdin. Jaimie, my sister, was half fairy and half witch."

Harry didn't ask how that birth came about; knowing Dianna might not like to discuss her father's infidelity.

_**IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM – IaDM**_

Posted: 1/25/2014 (Edited Version) Rev 0

Author's Note:

Well that's the second chapter of book 3.

On my Facebook group there is an Excel file listing what stories I have read in the recent past and what I thought of them. This also includes stories you should probably stay away from and the reason why I think you should probably stay away from them (rated from 1 to 10). If you get a chance check it out. It might save you the trouble of reading some really bad fics and might also direct you to some really good fics.

_~Deserdi Etere Lume_

Stargatesg1fan1


End file.
